Omega Crisis
by ghostyp1
Summary: When someone says that the want to go into a game world, especially one like Mass Effect they truly don't mean it. Andrew Grayson finds out first hand to never wish make wishes around a god like being. So Andrew is thrown into the fight against the Reaper, and he must decide if he should stick with the storyline or try and change it completely.
1. Chapter 1

Omega Crisis - Chapter 1 Race Against Time Final Battle

There he was floating a few meters above the ground. On a hover craft. Saren Arterius. The man... Well Turian, who had been chased across half the known galaxy. As he was just floating there he smiled or the Turian equivalent. I still can't quite tell myself what their smiles look like. At least I think it's a smile. It's the mandibles, makes them so hard to read. Well for another Turian it might be easy to tell, hell an Elcor could tell, they have reading expressions down to a book. This one time I played poker with one. Let's just say I went home a little lighter. Ok a lot lighter. Anyway where was I, ah yes the smile. Now I think about it, it must have been a smile because of what he said next.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard" Mocked Saren staring across the room. He had directed it to the recent intruders in the room. Behind a nearby pillar sat a woman in jet black armour with a N7 logo on the right shoulder plate. She was shaken slightly I could see it in her face, couldn't blame her though, if I had just had a near miss with death, complements of a grenade. Thrown by the rouge Spector I would be a bit shaken too.

"In time for what?" Shepard called back.

"The final confrontation. I think we both expected it would end like this. You've lost. You know that don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The reapers will return."

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Shepard shouted holding her M-3 Predator at the ready just in case it was needed.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has... Upgraded me."

"You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?" Shepard's disgust could clearly be heard in her voice.

Ignoring Shepard's last comment Saren continued his monologue. "I suppose I should thank you, Shepard. After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve." Saren clenched his fist to emphasise his new 'resolve'.

"Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too."

"Sovereign's controlling you through your implants! Don't you see that?"

Again Saren ignored the Commanders comment. "The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weakness of neither. I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!"

Determined to convince Saren that not all hope is lost she said "Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!"

Saren's voice was filled with irritation from Shepard's comment. "We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful."

"Some part of you must still realize this is wrong. You can fight this!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for... unh!" Saren let out scream of pain before finishing his sentence. "The implants... Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

Commander Shepard had heard enough, she knew Saren was no longer an immediate threat. She knew what Saren was about to do. She had to stop him. Standing up and coming out of cover. Looking across the room at him she finally spoke. "It's not over yet. You can still redeem yourself!"

She could not stop what was to come next. Saren slowly drew his gun closer to the side of his head after every word. "Goodbye, Shepard. Thank y..."

A loud bang goes off, the sound echo's around the room. Saren's lifeless body falls from the hover craft, and out of sight. The occupants of the room are then treated to the sound of breaking glass as his body smashes through to the next level before finishing its journey in a garden bellow.

Shepard looked around the room trying to find the source of the gun fire. Her eyes fall upon a figure in the shadows. Shepard aimed her weapon at the figure, what came next sent a mixture of emotions through her. "That piece of shit. I am the one to kill Saren not yourself." said the figure stepping forwards a single step. His lower leg armour coming into view, the rest of him still resided within the shadow. His voice had conformed his identity to Shepard. She had heard that voice a thousand times. His silvery armour just made it all the more convincing.

Many conflicting emotions ran through her head. Firstly it was shock, then happiness but then it turned to dread with the next statement. " Why did Sovereign ever chose such an incompetent fool to carry out his plan." again he took another step forwards this time exposing most of his lower amour, but still leaving his upper body in darkness. 'No it can't be, it just can't be. How is this possible?' Shepard thought, she wanted to say something anything but she was lost for words. She had already had her whole world come crashing down around her but now it was happening all over again.

"An... Andrew? Is that you?" Shepard barely managed to say in a tone so soft that it was almost unheard by the figure. This time he stepped right out into the light. His face reverberated with rugged masculinity, a few scares where doted across it, this added to his charm. Deep blue eyes looked over at Shepard, they bore through her own green ones. She shivered at the sight of them, they once held happiness and life but now they were filled with nothing, but hatred.

His emotionless face turned, his lips turned upwards into a grin. "Yes it's me Tanya." She was about to reply but he cut in before she could utter a word. "How did I survive? My dear sweet Tanya I did not die when you let me fall." There was bitterness in his voice as he said the last few words. His smile faded "I survived, I always do. Now die Shepard."She had little time to react as I lifted my gun up and aimed it at her head. Bang. A single shot was fired.

I bet your wondering how it came to this, how it became so twisted and distorted as it had. Well for you to understand we have to go back, back in time. Not only that but though dimensions, or should it be though universes? I'm not sure which one it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega Crisis - Chapter 2 Where it all begins

"Now it's my turn bitches. "Assuming direct control!" " I shouted at the monitor as a wave of blue energy was emitted from the citadel. The wave engulfed all of the reaper ships and destroyed ships of the sword fleet. I watched in delight as the blue electrical wave hit earth. Human husks stopped their attack on surviving marines, as they retreated back towards the reaper ships as they ascend into the sky.

Watching with glee as the energy finally hit the Charon relay where its power was distributed to all corners of the transverse.

I pushed away from the table stretching back on my desk chair as the rest of the ending to Mass Effect 3 played out. I cared very little for the rest as I had seen it countless times. Sure the series got boring after the first play through for most, I however still found the game exciting even playing the series a few dozen or more times.

I looked over to the digital clock that sat next to the computer screen. 8:52. Yer better make something to eat before I start a new game otherwise I won't eat.

I got up from the chair and walked out of the room into the hallway, the door closed behind me and I was left in the darkness. Never bothering to turn the light on (didn't need it I knew where I was going) I headed for the kitchen.

Grabbing the left over half cooked lasagne from the previous night, I always make way too much for me to eat. Oh well more for me, that and I didn't have to cook tonight. I turned on the oven and placed the food within. "Twenty minutes at a low heat should do" I said aloud to no one in particular.

Before heading back to my study I grabbed the timer and set it up to go off. Little did I know that I would not get a chance to eat that food. The mass effect titles where rolling as I re-entered the room. Within thirty seconds I had exited the game and replacing the game disk with the mass effect 1 game disk.

As the game began to load I wondered to myself 'what should it be like to be inside the Mass Effect universe not just play it but live it? It might be kind of cool to see Commander Shepard in action. Yer that sounds good.' "Now I really want to go and meet Shepard." I said aloud.

"If that is what you wish. Then I shall grant it" whispered a voice behind me. I span around quickly maybe too quickly as I was launched out of the chair. I rose from the floor and there in front of me was... Nothing, nothing at all no intruder, nowhere for the voice to come from. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

Shrugging it off, I went back to my computer. "Hearing voices? I must be going crazy, that or there really is someone here hahahahaha" I laughed finding my small descent into insanity amusing.

I started mass effect 1 quickly forgetting about the voice I 'heard'. I had just played the game as a male Shepard. To contrast I wanted to play a FemShep instead. A Paragon at heart but will do whatever it takes to get what she wants and protect what she cares about.

Now I know who my new Shepard would be, I required a name to call her. I have never been very inventive with names, either choosing simplistic common names or just silly names. Well more like nicknames you would give someone. This time however I racked my brain for a good name that would suit the woman.

Then it hit me I had the perfect name for her, I had heard it a week ago and thought it was a nice name, and the name was Tanya. Commander Tanya Shepherd. It had a nice ring to it.

I had her name and how she would act but I now need to design a face. Normally I would just quickly edit the default to my liking to make a reasonable character. This time however I decided it was best to spend some time on it. I spent some time thinking up a good name for her why not create a nice face to go with it.

She couldn't look weak, she was Commander Shepard; an alliance N7 marine, first human Spectre, Hero of the Citadel, Savoir of the Galaxy. No way would she look weak. Simple red hair that stops just above her shoulders. I always make my FemShep's hair red. It's like a manifestation of the determined women within. She skin was tricky but I finally got it to a point where she had a slight tan. Now the eyes. Green would go well with her hair, both complementing each other. A small scar crossed over her left cheek, it was not grotesque but somewhat cute. It made her look like a true soldier, one that had seen much conflict and pain but showed that it only made her stronger. She looked like someone that when crossed she would not think twice before she would take your life. Although her kindness shone through and showed you could trust with your life.

With the spacer back story and sole survivor service history, which would explain why she might be a slight Renegade. I picked soldier class with the idea that she prefers to fight enemy's head on instead of endangering her team mates.

There she was done. The only one that I have ever spent this long creating and it was worth it. I moved the cursor over to the accept button. "There will be no turning back once you click that button" again a soft voice whispered from behind me. This time I had no doubt. I was not alone, someone was behind me I could feel their warm breath against my neck.

Unbeknownst to me on reflex I had clenched my hands when I jumped in fright. Turning to meet my uninvited guest, I was surprised almost pleasantly surprised. I had expected a robber or some crazed maniac or even some weird faceless guy in a suit. Although the person behind me was a women a very beautiful on at that. Hence the almost pleasantly surprised, because an intruder no matter how dazzling is still an intruder.

She stood very closely to me. If I would have guessed I would have said she was in her early twenties, twenty two, twenty three. Like I said I'm guessing here. With long black hair cascading down her back, stopping just below her waist. The nameless women smiled sweetly at me. It creeped me out, for underneath that smile I could see the mischievousness that lie in wait. Her deep green eyes didn't bother hiding it. I felt like a mouse that was about to be played with by a well feed house cat. One that would play with said mouse for an hour, catching it and letting free, time and time again until it was bored.

"Well I have my answer. Say goodbye to this world you might not be seeing it again" Her voice was smooth and sweet almost velvety in tone. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on me she had said 'There will be no turning back once you click that button' I turned my desk chair to look at the monitor. My hopes were shattered as what I was hoping to be there was not. Instead of the final character creation window (you know the settings one) it was replaced by the mass relay in an infinite loop with the word loading just sitting upon the screen taunting me.

The mass relay began to spin faster and the blue energy at the core intensified and grew. It was almost as if it was activating, like it did in the game before throwing its user across the galaxy and in an instant will appear at another relay thousands of light years away. The blue energy from the relays eezo core continued to grow in luminosity. Before it could blind me completely the blue rays penetrated the screen and proceeded to coil around me as if it was an alive snake wrapping around its helpless victim.

All I could think about was that it felt warm, comfortable, like being wrapped up in a cover. Yes I know, not the most pressing matter to fixate on but, could you blame me. Here I was being engulfed in blue light. Had some weird women in my home and the slight possibility I was about to find myself in the Mass Effect universe. So sue me if my mind couldn't comprehend what was happening and was clinging to the safe and known and not the unknown.

I could not see anything that would be my study. Now my vision was almost completely blue. Then she spoke again "This is going to be one helluva trip" and with that the blue light finally and completely enveloped me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Not so graceful landing.

Pain. Pain is all I felt, the worst I had ever felt I'm my entire life. There was an unbearable ringing in my ears. It felt so painful that I wished I did not have them. A warm sensation crept through them. I was sure that they where bleeding. Great I wished not to hear and might now get my wish.

My head felt as if it was splitting apart, I could not comprehend all the sensations that penetrated my body. Wherever I was it was bright, for my vision was completely white. I need to get up. Needed to move. Needed to find out where I was and lastly I desperately needed to find out if I was ok. Lifting my hands up from the floor, I pushed against the floor to get myself up, but nothing. My arms still lay where they were before. I had felt the impulses sent from my overtaxed brain but my muscles were too weak or the impulses never reached them in the first place. 'One step at a time. Crawl before you try to run Andrew.'

The fingers on my left hand began to draw themselves towards my palm. I successfully but weakly clenched my hand into a fist, and with a few repeats of the process feeling was slowly returning to my hand. I did the same with my right. Again repeating the process with both my legs.

After a few more seconds I was confident that I had enough feeling within my limbs to try and get up. Using my hands to push my upper body off the ground before drawing my left leg into my stomach which was quickly flowed by my right. I was able to get myself into a kneeling position. With some of my vision returned to me I was able to get for the first time a good look at my surroundings.

I was in a room, the walls, ceiling and floor where all metal. On the walls to my right and left had shelves going all the way up to the ceiling. The shelves where packed with crates and boxes. Most of them where white and gray in colour, and again if I was not mistaken made of metal. In front of me was a door, I however could not get a good look at it as my vision was still bleary. Although there was something glowing green in the middle of it. This room was unlike anywhere I had ever been. It was alien.

'How did I get here?' What I could remember was that I had just finished mass effect 3. I then created a new game to play Mass Effect and then nothing, I can't remember anything after that point. My mind was still spinning. 'Maybe I'm just confused, I think I need to give myself some time. When I'm felling better I'm sure to remember.'

"Is my little sleeping beauty awake? If you stayed still any longer, I would have thought you were dead." Came a voice behind me, it sounded familiar. I twisted my head and body around to find a woman's face inches from mine smiling at me. I almost jumped as to how close she was, but luckily for me I still had very limited control over my body. Her face along with her voice was familiar.

Then it all came back to me, in a wave of emotions and images I remembered what was missing. There was an intruder in my house, she said something like "There will be no turning back once you click that button" and I clicked it. Although it was an accident. That mattered very little because next thing I knew the mass relay on my monitor came to life and then, and then well I was here.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked the women in front of me. To my pleasure she moved away from me, although she still kept eye contact.

"You're not so bright. Put two and two together. You're in the Mass Effect universe" She said in a matter of fact kind of way. At this point I finally got to my feet, I was a bit uneven on my feet so I had to resort to using one the shelves for support.

I was dumbfounded by her bluntness. "So you're saying I'm in the Mass Effect universe? That I went from my universe and was sent here?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying" she was smiling at me again. She was enjoying this, I just hope this is not how all other conversations with her will be like this. A guy can take only so much.

"Ok assuming I believe you. Why did you send me here?" Shit there she goes again. Her smile gets wider as she thinks of what to say next. I knew that she was going to joke around the question.

"If I said just for fun would you be angry?" she said in the most cute and child like voice I had ever heard.

"I'm already angry at you" I stated.

"Point taken."

"So are you going to tell me why you sent me here?"

"I will but firstly" She put out her right hand. "I'm Tal'kia and you are?" I really didn't want to shake the hand of the woman that sent me here. Wait can she be called a woman? Is she even human? As this all went thought my head she just waited for me to take her hand. Her smile was gone. Her face was serious. I could tell two things by looking into her eyes. One she would not continue explaining why I'm here if I didn't shake her hand. And two the look she gave me, made me think that if I didn't shake her hand I would regret it.

I reluctantly took her hand in mine, and we shook hands. "I'm Grayson, Andrew Grayson" shit I would have face palmed if I was alone. Seriously how cheesy is that? Quoting James Bond, did I think I was some hot shot?

"It's nice to meet you Grayson Andrew Grayson" she said with a huge smile plastered upon her face. Darn it she's messing with me. "ohh and by the way mister James Bond I'm a human woman. "

"Ok ok can you just explain why I'm here" irritation filled my voice, I just wanted to move past the whole James Bond incident and then the penny dropped. "Did you just say you're a human woman?" she merely nodded her head, her smile never leaving her face. She was enjoying this way too much I thought. At that thought her grin grew slightly. This however was missed by me as I tried to processes the information I had received.

"But how? How did you..." Wait when did I even ask if she was hu... "You can read my mind!"

"Bingo"

"Ok that explains that, but how..."

She cut me off finishing the sentence "Can I send you to another universe if I'm human?" Now it was my turn to nod. "Well I'm actually a Primiron. Which is as close to being human as you can get. And before you ask how I will tell you when I explain your reason for bringing you here."

I had all but forgotten my earlier question. I was beginning to feel like a small child against this woman. She had me cornered, making me seen like such a fool. "You know you're cute when you embarrass yourself." I didn't have anything more to say. She had me completely and utterly beaten.

"I think iv messed with you enough. For now" she added as if it was an afterthought. She gave me a wink just to rub it in.

"You are here to prove a point to a matter that has been around for almost fifteen thousand years."

"And what matter might that be?"

"Is the human race ready to take its place beside us."

"What do you mean? What are you really?"

"One question at a time Andrew." She paused for a moment, looking away from me. For the first time in this entire conversation she had broken eye contact. Her face showed confliction and for the first time in this conversation I felt superior.

She turned her head back to me. She smiled at me softly. "Don't start getting cocky now Andrew. Just because I'm trying to work out how much I can tell you without getting in trouble, does not mean you are superior. You know I do have the power to '_flay you alive - with my mind!' At least I could. I have no power in this world no influence." _

"All jokes aside. I will tell you as much as I can. We Primiron's evolved into sentient life a billion years ago, we spread across the entire galaxy. It was quite, there weren't many other sentient species out there. The other sentient life lived harmoniously, for a time. War broke out and twelve thousand years later the Primiron's where all that where left. In the war millions of worlds burned. Life was all but eradicated from these worlds. We had lost are home system as well. Our race was scattered, broken but we had a duty to start life once again on the dead worlds. Eventually we were successful in restarting life where there was none. A fraction of are mighty people where left. We went back to are home world to find it devoid of life its atmosphere long gone. However the world closest to our home was spared from the war, its life flourished. That is where we found you, you humans."

I was taken aback by the whole thing. "You're saying that you are from, what mars? That's just..."

"Strange. I know it was a bit weird to find a race of people much like our own right next door. Humans and Primiron have similar ancestry. Both our evolutionary paths led to almost the same outcome. We decided to watch over the humans and guide them along a path so that you would not destroy themselves." She paused for a second taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Eventually humans showed that they were ready. So we made our selves aware to them, we thought them what we knew. Advanced technology and even powers where given to them. We were treated like gods. In the end the humans got greedy, started to kill each other we had to step in and stop them from destroying themselves and the 'pure' humans untouched by our gifts and technology. We had all but one choice. Destroy them completely and utterly. That was fifteen thousand years ago."

"Fifteen thousand years ago. That was the time that Atlantis sank to the bottom of the sea. You're saying that Atlantis was real and that you killed them?"

Tears where swelling in her eyes, they formed and cascaded down her cheeks. "Yes we... I killed them. I was the one that decided they were ready and I was the one that had to make it right. I sank there continent to the bottom of the sea. I killed millions that day. And it is my duty to show that this time humans are truly worthy to join us."

There was very little I could say. I wanted to comfort her but I did not know there to start. 'Don't worry you where wrong once but you can believe in me I won't let you down. Yer right that would work'

"Thank you. It the thought that counts." She said wiping way the tears.

"Shit I keep on forgetting that you can read my mind. Wait you said you where powerless in the universe, so how can you read my mind?"

She had calmed down a bit now "I did say that didn't I. Well there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, then are dreamt of in your philosophy."

"So basically your not going to tell me are you?"

I was partly curious but what I really wanted was to get her mind on something else... 'And she is still reading my mind. Every little thing that runs through it. Don't think it. Don't think it.'

"I find your body very appealing as well" She said her face once again held a smile.

"Please stop reading my mind its weird"

"Very well if you insist I will stop" I couldn't help but sigh in relief

"Ok now that's over. Where the hell am I? And I mean where in this universe."

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

"I simply can't tell you that. There are some things you must find out for yourself. I am merely a guide I will show you the paths but you must walk them. Although it doesn't mean I can't give you advice once in a while."

"I give up. I guess you will tell me what I need to know when I need to know. Let's get out of here and find out where we are." I turned around 180 degrees to face the door. I could finally make out the door and its green holo panel. Walking over to the door I realised that I didn't know how to open it.

"Do you know how to open the door?"

"I don't know. How about just touching the holo panel, I'm sure that might work." She said sarcastically.

Well here goes nothing. I reached out and touched the panel; it was weird it felt as if I was touching something solid but knew it wasn't. The panel moved back slightly from the pressure I applied. The circle in the middle span for a moment before flashing once. The door split apart exposing the corridor outside.

No sooner had I taken a step outside I meet my first alien (not including Tal'kia). Well I more bumped into him then saw him. He staggered back a step from the force. His four black eyes looked me up and down, he clearly wasn't happy. Disgusted even.

"Damn you disgusting human. Yo... Who are you? How did you get in here?" He was slurring his words, clearly he was drunk and by the smell, he was very drunk. He looked really intimidating in his blue and white armour. His breath was putrid. I took a step back trying to get away from the smell. It was in vain for I could still smell the alcohol.

This move was not unseen by the Batarian. He must have seen it as me trying to get away from him, which was true but not in the way that he thought "You're not getting oout of this soooo easly Human. Answer me human!" His hand reached behind him, pulling a pistol into view. I watched in horror as time slowed, the pistol slowly folded out and around the Batarians hand.

My mind moved a mile a minute trying to work out what to do. 'Do I try and run? Do I try and talk him down? Shit what to do what to do?' The gun had finished unfolding and the Batarian held it towards my head.

'Is this it? I come all the way to the Mass Effect universe to have my head blown apart by some drunken, trigger happy, alien over a misunderstanding. Now that's depressing.' I could hear his finger squeezing the trigger. 'When was my hearing that good?' Yes I know fixating on the unimportant again.

He had all but finished pulling the trigger. In a few milliseconds I was about to die.

My body moved on its own, my left arm rose up to meet the Batarians right, smashing the back of my hand into his armoured wrist. Bang. He fired, but with my quick movement the bullet missed my head by centimetres. The force I put into the attack knocked the gun from his hand. I was not finished; my right arm came up flaring with yellow, gold electrical light that wrapped and twisted around my arm. I slammed my palm into his armour chest plate.

He went into the air as if he was hit by a car going 70MPH, his limp body flew across the corridor until he hit the opposite wall. I heard a clanging sound of metal on metal; I also heard a faint sound underneath the clang. It was a soft snapping sound reminded me of the sound made by a twig when stepped on.

I was pushed off my feet by the recoil, landing heavily on my ass I let out a sigh of relief. "Shit that was close that guy almost killed me. But that was awesome, I'm freaking biotic. Tal'kia why didn't you tell me I'm a fringing biotic?" I asked panting heavily. I remembered from the games that using biotics consumed a lot of energy but I never expected it to be this draining. Guess I need to do a bit of training before I use it again in combat.

Thinking about it I looked over at the Batarian who was still slumped up against the wall. He wasn't moving, crimson liquid was slowly creeping from behind his head and down across his armour. My heart stopped for a moment. 'Is he dead? Did I kill him? God what have I done? Iv killed someone.' Playing games, like COD and Battlefield makes killing seem fun and exciting but now I realise that it is anything but fun. It's disgusting, more bloody and violent in real life.

"Mikhail I know you're pissed but you don't have to start shooting up the place." Another Batarian wearing the same Blue and white armour came around the corner to my right. Firstly he saw his companion slumped against the wall clearly dead. "Shit. Mikhail's been killed! Intruder sound the alarm!" He shouted back the way he just came from. I heard chairs hit the floor and footsteps echoing down the hall towards me.

"Attention intruders are attacking the base. Attention intruders are attacking the base. All personnel report to your stations immediately." Blared a synthesized voice over the intercoms.

The Batarian then turned to me pulling his pistol from his right leg. This had gone from bad to fucking shit storm and I've only been here for no more than 10 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok this is my first AN and it might be a bit long so I don't mind if you skip ahead to the story.**

**So I wake up this morning and check this story to find that it has 2 reviews, 2 favs, 7 followers and 1 Communities (what ever the hell that is). And with almost 200 views I was Holy fucking cheese balls. I couldn't believe that so many people read and even liked it enough to follow or fav. So I have to say a big thank you to everyone, this is what I need to help push me to continue writing this.**

**Next thing I'm not very good with grammar or spelling so be a bit sympathetic I plan to put out a chapter once a week or every 2 weeks depending on whats going on in my life. But for now seeing as im still on a holiday your going to be getting a few chapters a week (hopefully). **

**Iv already got chapter 6 and started on chapter 7 started so you will be seeing up to chapter 6 in a few days.**

**One last thing going to answer the replies that I have go far. Sapphios I started at the beginning because it felt right to, and it foreshadows (love that word) the rest of the story. Also I like to have a target so I can work the story backwards and add all my own ideas and know whats going to happen. **

**ShepardisaBOSS (I agree he/she is a boss) Asked if Andrew is a good or a bad guy. I say there is no good or bad just your own view and opinion so keep reading and find out if he is a good or bad guy... No he is not the bad guy. For now XD**

* * *

Chapter 4- Life's just not that easy

_The Batarian then turned to me pulling his pistol from his right leg. This had gone from bad to fucking shit storm and I've only been here for no more than 10 minutes._

I had very little time to think. In a few moments I was about to be swarmed by god knows how many men all planning to kill me. I had to get out of here and fast. The room I came from had already shut so couldn't go in there for cover. Behind me was clear, for the moment but ahead of me was no good. If I tried to make a run down the corridor away from the Batarian he was sure to put a bullet in my back and with a lack of amour, yes I was still in the cloths that I was wearing before being sent here. I would be dead in a single shoot. I couldn't use my biotics, didn't know how to, and even if I could use a biotic throw (I believe that's what it was), I doubted it would get to him in time.

Then I saw my salvation. The gun the first Batarian dropped lay right next to me. 'Yes that would do nicely' I thought. My body again moved on its own as if I knew exactly what to do. I grabbed the pistol. Then doing a sideward roll to dodge possible incoming fire. Keeping my eyes locked on the Batarian. He open fire on me but I moved to fast, I ended up crouching next to the body of the first Batarian.

I randomly shot at the Batarian hoping that I would hit him, all shots missed him completely. My crappy aim gave him time to get into cover around the corner. Now I had no cover and have lost the element of surprise. 'Could my luck get any worse? Shit Andrew, nice going jinx yourself.' Ok get it together Andrew. Aim and shoot, all guns that fire something with mass have recoil so watch out for that. Now I had calmed myself down a bit. I aimed for where the Batarian would be if he tried taking a shot.

I had a moment of warning if he came back around at least. The Batarian flung himself around the corner but this time I was ready for him. I fired at the Batarian three times he was unlucky not to have a shield as all my bullets hit where mark. Falling backwards as three bullets bored there way though his forehead.

"Holy crap. How did I do that?" I was in shock. I had just killed another man, this time personally putting three bullets into his skull with a gun I had never used before. In a matter of fact I had never fired a real gun in my life. I could understand instinctively using Biotics if I had them, but to be able to use guns like this and move the way I do. I would need training, military training. I still had the gun in hand, I wanted to drop it and forget it but I knew in my gut that I would need it again and soon.

I wanted to ask Tal'kia about all of this, where all these abilities I had and if I had anymore I had to know about. "Don't worry I will explain later, but there's a human saying 'There is a time and place.' " Tal'kia said clearly still reading my mind. I couldn't care less if she was still reading my mind. I agreed with her. That conversation could wait for a better time. 'Maybe when I'm not ducking and dodging bullets.' I thought.

"Let's get out of here" I said to Tal'kia. I ran for the other end of the corridor, closely followed by her who was able to keep up with me. Again I had to wonder 'when could I ever run this fast. I mean, I'm no slouch when it came to sports but man was I moving fast. Then again I was never running for my life.'

I passed many closed doors on the way down the corridor but my instincts told me that they were similar to the room I appeared in or would not lead to a way out. The corridor was wide which suggested to me that at either end was something important. I just hoped this way was a way out and not further into this place.

Before I reached the end of the corridor where it turned to my left, more men appeared from the other end. They opened fire on me peppering the wall ahead of me with bullets. I looked over my shoulder just before reaching the corner getting a quick look at my pursuers. I was able to fire a few shoots off before finally disappearing around the corner. There were two more Batarians, three Humans and a Turian all wearing blue and white armour. I swear I knew the armour but I could not place it, but I had more pressing matters to worry about as I reached a large door.

I had to slow down rapidly, almost sending me head over heels and straight into the door. Luck was on my side yet again today as I was able to stop before hitting the door. 'I'm going to have to rely on luck to get out of here. Here's hoping I don't use all of it by the time I get out of this place. I'm goanna need a lot to help deal with the Reapers.'

"Please, Please be a way out" I say as I move my hand over the holo panel to open the door. The door opens to show a huge room, massive in size. It was a warehouse of some kind. The room was at least six meters high. It extending out to my right and left for twenty meters or so. With large and small containers filling the room, some were stacked almost to the ceiling. Which blocked my view of the other side, but with my best guess the room continued far ahead of me. The right side of the warehouse had large shutters as far as I could tell they ran the length of the warehouse. I suspected they led to a docking area for freighter and transport ships.

There was a moment when I thought about going out there. But god knows what kind of gunships they had out there. If I was lucky they had a few Mantis Gunships out there. And although I had all these new abilities I was not about to try my luck grabbing a shuttle or ship to find I couldn't fly it. Plus where would I go I don't know where I am. All I could work out was that I had somehow found myself in the centre of... Then I hit me like a tonne of bricks 'I know where I've seen that armour from. Their Blue Suns mercs.' Ok that Narrows down where I am. I'm most likely in the Terminus Systems. And judging by the size of this warehouse I say it's one of their major bases.

I had to move quickly as my pursuers where gaining ground. I Ran down the stairs ahead of me onto the warehouse floor. The path ahead was mostly clear of crates. I had an odd feeling travel down my spine. My body froze up, I could hear hushed voices and movement ahead there was an ambush waiting for me. It however was the only way forwards and they knew that.

"There's no going back now." I said as I sprinted towards the ambush Tal'kia still ran along beside me. She had been uncharacteristically quiet for a while now. A plan formulated in my head. Stopping at one of the larger crates similar in size to an average metal shipping container usually found on cargo ships "Let's just hope this works."

"You're not thinking of doing what I think you're doing?" Asked Tal'kia

I turn my head towards her "You're in my head. You should know what I'm about to do" I smiled at her. I focused on the crate in front of me. By yellow and gold biotics flared around my whole body. My blue irises turned to ones that resembled liquid gold, glowing and shifting alongside my biotics.

The crate was quickly engulfed in yellow and gold biotics. 'Wow this is heavy. I seriously can't believe I'm going to do this'. At that thought the crate lifted itself a off the floor by a few centimetres. The mercs in ambush saw that I was lifting the crate with biotics. They were unsure of what was happening but they knew that it wouldn't be good. They open fire on the crate, hundreds of bullets smashed against it. The crate rocked slightly as a rocket hit it. "Just a little higher. And NOWWW!"

I slammed my hands against the crate putting as much biotic power behind it as I possibly could. It worked. The create was thrown across the room with tremendous force. The mercs in its path could do little as the crate hurtled towards them. It flipped and span as it carved its way through them. Many where crushed and killed under it. The lucky ones where able to jump to the side out of the way.

As soon as I sent the crate flying I was overcome by exhaustion. "You don't have time to rest." Said Tal'kia standing beside me. She was right at any moment the mercs behind me would catch up. The door behind me open up and the six mercs following me plus a dozen or so extra charged out. I had to move forward now with them at my back.

I run through the destruction created by the crate. Luckily the mercs that survived where either to injured or still in shock. The shock would ware of soon. Soon however they were shooting at me again. So taking cover behind an overturned crate I tried to formulate a new plan.

No ideas would come to mind, all I could think of was something that had been bothering me. I looked over at Tal'kia. I was crouching and she was sitting. She looked happy with herself, she looked like she was enjoying herself and I had to ask "Why are they only shooting at me?"

She turned her head to look at me. Smiling the same way she always did when she was messing with me. "That's a silly question. They can't see. Or hear me." My mouth dropped open at this. Seriously they couldn't see her? And what? Was I the only one that could?

"That's precisely it. No one can see or hear me apart from you."

"Well aren't I the lucky one" I said sarcastically. A rocket flew overhead, ceasing the opportunity I moved out of cover to fire my pistol and only retreated back once it overheated. I was able to kill another two mercs before getting back to cover. This however did not stop there advance, soon they would overrun my position. We had to move soon, that was a problem seeing as they had us pinned.

A merc was getting close to the cover we were behind. Even with all the gunfire I could hear his footsteps. My gun was still cooling so I had to do something. I quickly stood up to use a biotic throw, at least that would give me some more time to think. My left arm flared with biotics, However instead of a merc I was surprised to see a LOKI Mech. I knew my throw would not work very well against it but it was too late I had already broken from cover and had to do something. I shoot a mass of energy at the LOKI hoping it would at least stager it of give me more time. However something different happened.

Instead of a large explosive force being exerted on the LOKI the energy formed a black centre pulling Yellow wisps of energy spiralled into its core. I was pleasantly surprised; I had just used singularity instinctively. The LOKI was lifted off the ground. Its body dangled helplessly in the air. By now my pistol had cooled allowing me to put a few clean rounds into the LOKIs head. I was quite satisfied with the results, it head exploded and shortly after its body. Mech parts flew in every direction. I ducked back into cover to get away from the shrapnel.

"So, care to explain why I can only see you?" I asked trying to keep my mind preoccupied. I just wanted to forget all the killing around me. 'Kill or be killed' I kept telling myself which kind of worked, for now. My current cover was coming to the end of its life. So I fired my pistol until it overheated before quickly moving to some better cover. I got a few luck shoots in when I fired no kills but a few injuries. 'That should keep them from advancing for a moment.'

"Shouldn't you be trying to think of a way out of here instead of asking questions?" Tal'kia moved into cover alongside me. She sat down and looked at me. She gave me that look you know the one that tells you she was right, you where wrong and that I had to accept it.

"Ok fine. Help me find a way out of here please." She was right this was not helping me get out here alive.

"I will just have a look then." Tal'kia said as if it was just as easy as that. She got into a crouched position and was about to get up before I stopped her.

"Wait you could get shot. Just because they can't see you doesn't mean they can't still shoot you" To emphasize my point a new volley of bullets hit our cover. I returned a volley of my own, killing a merc who was stupid enough to move out of cover just then. I decided to throw a lift at some mercs. It missed its mark hitting there cover instead. Although not its intended purpose it did remove their cover. Three mercs where exposed to my line of sight, two of them dropped dead in moments, this gave the last one some time to find new cover before he met the same fate as his buddies. The mercs where slowly moving forwards. Their numbers where staggering, I counted at least thirty of them. In a minute or so I would be overrun.

I looked back at Tal'kia to continue are conversation but my eyes did not meet hers in fact they meet her jean covered legs. Shit she was standing up. Looking across the battlefield looking for a way out. 'Shit she's going to get herself killed' I went to grab her shoulder to pull her back into cover. My hand was inches way from her, I one swift movement I brought my hand down and her with it. At least that was the intention but my hand felt no resistance as it met her shoulder; it just kept going effortlessly falling though her shoulder and arm. My hand had just moved through her body as if it was not there.

I thought I had the weirdest day in my entire life and nothing weird would faze me anymore. This however did faze me, just the feeling of nothingness was frightening but watching as bullets wised though her body causing ripples in her form was downright scary. 'What the hell is she?' I found myself questioning her, doubting all that she had said. 'Did I truly know this woman, this thing? Was this truly real or was this some sick joke, was I nothing but a simple to being played with an all-powerful being?'

Tal'kia turned to me no longer interested in the battle happing around them. She look upset, clearly hurt by my thoughts. What happened next was so surprising I had to question my sanity. She had slapped me, and it hurt like hell. Her hand had passed thought my face but somehow the force behind it still hit me.

"How can you think such a thing!? This is no joke." She was furious. Her anger had me more scared of her then the mercs around me. Her anger subsided as fast as it had appeared, her face returned to one of warmth, her voice filled with sympathy. "I know you've been though a lot today and I'm sorry for what we... I have done to you. But you have to understand that this is hard for me as well. I am powerless here. I can't save you. A being of great power, which can do nothing but watch. I'm scared of my powerlessness, and if you die I die as well."

So she was in the same boat that I was in she was lost as well 'misery sure does love company doesn't it?' I had no one else in the place; I had to trust her, needed to trust her. This cover we were behind was almost as bad as the last. Looking ahead of me I saw a good sized container, which had a better vantage point then this one. It was easily level if not higher than any of the mercs cover. Mind made up I fired a throw at a nearby box sending it hurtling off towards the head of a merc. It hit his helmet with a loud thump. His body went limp, clearly knocked out or killed by the force on the box.

I rolled over to the ledge the container that the smaller container was sitting on. I effortlessly climbed up; when I was up I had to drop my head to dodge more incoming fire. I fired off randomly to force the mercs into cover giving me the time I needed to get behind cover. Yes this position showed me a better view of the layout of the battlefield and would give me more time to think of a way out of here.

"Yes misery does love company." She said her smile returning. Before I could complain about her reading my mind again she spoke. "Sorry but it's the only interesting thing to do while I'm stuck in your head." She put her hands over her mouth. I looked at her 'what does she mean, stuck in my head. Does she mean she is literally in my head?'

"opps. I wasn't meant to tell you that yet. I guess the cats out of the bag. Yes I reside quite literally in your mind." I gave her a look. "No I am not a figment of your imagination. I had to reside somewhere and with no power in this world your mind was the only place for me to stay. You know its cosy in here; I think I might stay here for a long, long time." I was about to speak but I stopped, 'I will just add this to the list of stuff I'm going to ask you about later.' I spoke in my mind knowing she could hear me.

"I've got a plan if you want to hear it" she said.

"Go ahead"

"Over to the right are some mercs. With a well placed and large enough singularity you could pull them together. With would give you a chance to get out of here. And with any luck the singularity will pull in that explosive canister." It was a farfetched plan but it was the only one we had.

I popped my head over the cover for a second to get an idea of the where to go and where to send my singularity. Tal'kia was right a well placed singularity could clear a path out of here. I ducked back down as another rocket flew towards. Although that merc with the rocket launcher could be a problem. But if I moved quickly I could get past.

I concentrated on the feeling I had when I accidently created a singularity earlier. My whole body was bathed in biotics, focusing the power into my left hand. My right hand still held onto my pistol. Ok on three. One. Two. THREE.

I dashed out of cover, running along the container, only slowing down to make a jump to an adjacent one. I then jumped down onto the lower containers as I got closer to the path that led deeper into the warehouse. Most of the mercs broke from cover and opened fire on me. Perfect. I fired the singularity from my hand at the ones in my way. The energy sprang forth from my hand towards them. A swarm of yellow energy span around a dark core. Five mercs where pulled from the floor alongside a few boxes another three mercs where left paralysed from the singularities energy as it ate away at their shields.

The explosive canister slowly inched closer to the singularity. A rocket exploded a few meters ahead of me. The gun fire was getting too extreme to push on. So I ducked behind some cover to get ready for my next move. I was waiting the explosive canister to reach the singularity.

There was a big explosion as canister reached the singularity core killing all the merc around it. Using the confusion I exited the cover to continue my mad dash for safety. Another rocket started its journey towards me but this time I was ready. Turning around I fired a throw at it, sending it hurtling back towards its owner. The rocket exploded near its owner, it intern set the other rockets stored nearby off. The resulting explosion was massive, tearing anything around it to spreads. The mercs where now too preoccupied with the crates that where now dropping from above. The explosion must have knocked one of the many large piles of containers off balance. I thanked Lady Luck as I moved deeper into the warehouse.

It took me a minute to navigate the rest of the warehouse I came across no other mercs on my way. If I had to guess I would say that they never expected me to get past that ambush. I could see the other end of the room closing in fast. Rounding a container I finally saw a door. Yes finally a way out of here. As more of the area came into view I stopped dead in my tracks.

Luck my dear old friend must have been left a few steps behind me because what was in front of me was something I would not want to fight by myself. Its right robotic arms open up slower. Shit shit shit SHIT!. I jumped for the closest piece of cover. I reached it just in time before a steam of bullets ripped into where I was moments prior. An unrelenting torrent of bullets smashed against my cover. Cover which would not hold up for long under this kind of onslaught.

"Seriously a YMIR Mech. Couldn't be a few LOKI Mechs or more mercs. It just had to be a YMIR didn't it."

"Life's just not that easy" said Tal'kia as she leaned on the piece of cover looking out at the mech. She had her typical smile on.

"Ha ha ha very funny. Now can you help me think something up because this little gun won't help" I gestured to my pistol.

"How about your biotics?"

"Singularity doesn't really work on shielded enemies and by the time it takes out the shield I'm dead. The mechs to heavy to lift and a throw wouldn't do anymore then stagger such a large opponent." Wow I fucked, well unless I work out how to use anymore biotic powers if I have anymore. I looked over at Tal'kia and she looked back at me. Yer. She's not going to tell me if I had any more biotic powers.

Tal'kia surprisingly answered "I don't know what biotic powers you have. I only gave you the ability to harness mass effect fields I have no knowledge of the physics behind it. For all I know you could have all the known biotic powers and more." She placed her index finger into her mouth, biting into it lightly. "You know that you could always use a combination of biotics?"

"Yer I could but which ones? Singularity wouldn't be helpful at all... Yes that could work and then a lift." I fired a singularity at the YMIRs chest. With each pulse of the gold singularity its shields where being depleted. . I also fired my pistol until it almost needed to vent, I wanted to make sure that its shields where down before the singularity ran out. As the singularity went to work I put my gun into the front of my trousers. Both my hands light up with biotics. One hand holding a throw and the other a lift.

The moment the YMIRs shield went down I exited from cover. Using one hand I fired a lift at its feet. With the combined pull of the singularity and pull of the lift the YMIR rose above the ground slightly. Then I fired my throw at the singularity causing it to explode in a bright flash of yellow and gold. The wave of biotic force hit the YMIR, because it was already in the air it was sent hurtling across the room. It came to a sudden stop as hit it the wall behind it. Taking out my pistol I ran up close to it before firing into its exposed circuitry just to make sure it was down for good.

I moved over to the door and just before I was about to open it the green holo panel changed colour to red. Someone must have been watching my fight with the YMIR because now I was trapped in this room. "This was no simple door it looked like it was designed to be a back up airlock. I'm guessing that if anything happened in the docking area at least the rest of this place would be safe. It's not going to easy to open" Tal'kia stated.

"Now that's just great, how are we supposed to get out of here alive?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here chapter 5. Im planning to put up a chapter up a every Monday (try to). **

**Thank you Sapphiros for explaining what Communities are and I might just give Andrew that nickname. **

**this chapter answers many of your questions Michae1ange1o and if your getting shot at and running for you life I think that anyone could miss some obvious things.**

**And Iv already said something to everyone else so it would be rude not to, thank you GentlestCobra2 (What happened to the first) for the comment.**

**This is the longest chapter so far so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Escaping the Blue Suns HQ

Loud club music played as the lights flashed and flared. A lone purple Asari with facial markings a slightly deeper shade of purple. Observed the nightclub, as it moved and lived. It patrons where made up of people from almost all races of the transverse. She watched them scurry around, drinking, talking and watching. The entire nightclub was circular in shape. Young Asari danced away the Maiden years on a large circular ring platform with hung from the above floor. A large purple holographic cylinder ran from the lowest floor all the way up to the ceiling on the third floor.

The floor the purple Asari was on had its outer edges turned into elevated platform going all the way around the club. Holographic screens ran the fall length of the wall showing images of flames, lights and dancers. The raised platform gave the patrons a place to sit and relax. The third floor was a balcony overlooking the second floor with like the raised platform on the floor bellow circled the entire edge of the club.

On the second floor opposite the main entrance was a private and heavy guarded lounge where the purple Asari could relax. Which she was inclined to do any as she just had a rough day and all but wanted to relax. She wore a white and purple half cut jacket, finishing just below her breasts. It had a purple logo on its back; it resembled a square like O with a line going from the middle and going down past the bottom of the O. The jackets sleeves finished just past her wrists and her hands where covered with black fingerless gloves.

Underneath her jacket she was wearing a black one piece suit that split down her front and reconnected just below where her jacket finished. Her sides where exposed showing her skin beneath and was only broken by three straps on each side. The material came together above her hips to form trousers covering her entire legs before dropping into a pair of high heeled boots. All her clothing was made of a material that was a cross between latex and leather.

She sat back on her couch, she reclined back slipping down it slightly before placing one of her legs over the other. A Batarian wearing black and white armour walked up the stairs and around the corner caring a data pad. The Asari let out a sigh of announce, she was not going to like the conversation. It would just be another report on some petty squabble, sometimes she just wished for a day off. She knew better than that, if she showed weakness for a single moment someone else would come along and take her throne. That's how it's worked here for as long as this place had stood and would continue long after she was dead. But she would not give her place up, she had ruled for just over 200 years and would still rule for centuries too come.

"Boss I have a report here from one of our informant in the Blue Suns" Said the Batarian.

The Asari sat up straight, clearly this was no petty squabble if it involved one of the three biggest merc groups in Terminus Systems. She nodded at him to continue.

"The Blue Suns HQ on Omega has come under attack." He paused for a moment to let it sink in.

"Who's attacking them the Eclipse or Blood Pack?" She asked showing no fear but underneath she felt worried, she could keep all the merc groups in line but if a full on war breaks out the one or two of them would be crushed making a huge power vacuum. She was not sure if she could keep a united merc force in line.

"It's not the Eclipse or the Blood Pack..." The Asari thought for a moment. If it is not one of the other two merc forces then who. None of the smaller merc groups would ever try to take out one of the big three. It would be like pitting a pyjak against a thresher maw. It would be impossible for them to win.

The Batarian continued " A single human man is attacking them"

"WHAT!?" She could not stop her outburst. She was hearing something so absurd, and then she began to laugh. All her worries drained way. "That human is either stupid or extremely brave. Or both, but he has peaked my interest. Now what do have on this human, Garka?"

"All I have at the moment I this report on him. He is a powerful biotic who moves quickly and has exceptional aim, which suggests he has extremely high levels of training. He is resourceful utilising the environment around him to his advantage. It also says here that he is not using shields or wearing any armour."

She was taken aback. Ok this guy was crazy, going in with no armour or shield was suicide. Her grin grew in size. Yes this was a person was the kind of crazy she liked. Garka continued his report.

"At the moment the Blue suns have taken at least 50 causalities and about half as many are injured. Large amounts of damage has been done to their merchandise and equipment in there warehouse." Garka said finishing his report. "There is also a vid of him in action"

"Play it" She said. Although her outside showed little emotion, inside she was excited, if the reports where true this guy was a one man army, someone who could get things done. And she wanted a person like that. Fidgeting slightly where she sat becoming impatient at how slow Garka was working.

Garka walked towards the Asari, his left hand lit up as it was covered in an orange hologram, waving his hand over the floor in front of her. His Omni-tool activated the monitor bellow the floor. Within moments the screen was out of the ground and showing footage from multiple security cameras.

It showed a man wearing clothes that looked strange to the Asari. He wore a pair of light blue denim jeans. He had a white short sleeved top on with the words 'I have a bad feeling about this'. His arms where muscular showing their strength but they were still small enough to not bulk him down which him agile and fast. The Asari could just make out his face. He had short straight black hair. With a strong jaw his face reverberated with rugged masculinity. His deep blue eyes swam with determination.

The man was hiding behind a container which was slowly being shredded by bullets fired by a YMIR mech. Much to the surprise of the Asari when the guy used biotics it was not the typical blue but a yellow-gold like colour instead. He unleashed a singularity at the mech with the other hand he sent a torrent of bullets at the YMIR. He ducked back into cover to dodge more incoming fire. She was confused by this move how would that work on something as large as that. What was he planning she wondered. Her entire focus was on the screen in front of her.

Each had glowed with biotics. What was he waiting for? Then it happened, the YMIR's shield could no longer hold under the unrelenting force of the singularly. She watching in glee (although did not show it) and was amazed at what happened next. It happened so fast that if she blinked she would have missed it. The man broke from cover firing a lift at the mech. shockingly it rose off the ground, he then fired a throw from his other hand which caused a biotic explosion when it hit the singularity. YMIR was sent flying into a wall, the man moved quickly over to the mech and put a few rounds into it.

The vid ended there. "That all I have Aria" said Garka as he waved his Omni-tool over the screen, this time sending back into the floor.

Aria T'Loak was still smiling even after the vid had ended. "Garka get together some men together, fast and get down to the Blue Suns HQ. I want you to tell the Blue Suns that Aria would like to speak to the intruder 'alive' is that understood?"

"Yes" Was all Garka said before disappearing down the stairs, typing into his Omni-tool as he went.

* * *

A few minutes prior in another part of Omega

"Now that's just great, how are we supposed to get out of here alive? I've got no Omni-tool to hack this door or any explosives and my biotics are useless against something like this."

"Could always biotic punch the door"

"I'm not Jack. I can't tear walls and doors apart with my bare hands"

"Yet" Tal'kia added

"Tal'kia that's not helping."

She looked at me "Just try a biotic punch." She voice had none of its normal jokey tone to it.

It was my best option at the moment so I had to try. My biotics flared around my right arm. I pulled it back twisting my upper body with it. If I was going to punch a metal door I was going to make sure that I hit it with everything I had. Poring as much biotic power I could muster into my fist. With one swift movement my fist slammed into the door with a huge amount of force. My hand hit the door and kept going for a moment before stopping.

I pulled my hand away to find that I had dented the door slightly. No gaping hole or a partially buckled and twisted sheet of metal. "Ok at this rate I'm not going to get through before the merc catch up."

"A warp could work. Might tear the door apart." Tal'kia suggested

"I don't know how to make a warp." I said back

"How have you used all the other biotic ability's then?" She asked

"I just used them."

Tal'kia didn't like my answer. "I will tell you how you used them then. You used them because you need them specially and once you used them once you could easily use them again. With the throw you wanted to get the Batarian away from you, a throw was the best option to you so you instinctively used it. You lifted the container so you could throw it at the mercs. And finally you switched a throw into a singularity in an instant to use against the LOKI mech because you knew that a throw would not work. You didn't just used them you used the best ones for the job. You knew how to use them before you used them. So if you can warp you WILL be able to do it"

"But I don't know how." I complained.

"Don't focus on warp focus on the problem. That is what you have been doing, using the best biotic to solve the problem. Now focus on destroying the door and your biotics will take care of the rest." 'Hopefully' Tal'kia added in her mind so I could not hear.

I did what she said, placing my hands on the door. I focused on the problem, the door is in our way. I need to destroy it. I need to tear it apart, not physically that would take to long. No I needed to rip it apart a different way. Atomically. My biotics twisted around my body, it focused into my hands and into the door. The door was slowly being infused with my biotics. The door started to shift and groan as it was being infused with a mass effect field that was constantly shifting.

"It's working" I shout out in glee. I could feel the material beneath my fingers being pulled and stretched, pushed and condensed. Slowly the metal was being shredded apart.

"Good one Andrew. Now continue what you're doing."

It had started off well but I could feel my biotics slowing down, becoming weaker as the moments went by. I was quickly draining what little energy reserves I had left. "Damn I'm soooooo tired. I would give anything for a piece of food right about now. I haven't eaten anything in ages." I thought back to the last time I had some food. "Shit I left my dinner in the oven. My apartment could be on fire right now."

"Andrew focus! Worry about that later. When we are safe." She shouted at me.

I had been slowly breaking down the door for a while now and a silly thought went through my mind."You know I kind of feel like Qui-Gon Jinn when he's using his lightsaber to melt his way thought a blast door, only for another set of doors to close on him." I looked around expecting another set of doors to close over the firs but luckily there were none.

I turned my attention back to the door. It was beginning to bend inwards now, the door around my hands would not be able to take this punishment much longer. Would I have enough time to do break the door? Probably not as bullet imbedded itself in the door centimetres away from my left hand. A sniper had come into the open area from the way I had entered, we was quickly followed my more mercs. Each of with wanted payback for what I had done to them and their friends.

The instant the bullet hit the wall I panicked, my heart rate went sky high. In that same instant my biotics flared with even greater life and ferocity then when I had started the warp. The doors centre crumbled away, rapidly exposing the room beyond. It only took a few seconds for the hole to become wide enough to let me through.

I dived through the hole as the mercs opened fire. Some of the mercs got some luck shoots in. Three bullets hit me. One graved my right arm. One imbedded itself in the shoulder of the same arm. But one found there way into my lower back, narrowly missing my spine. I screamed as excruciating pain washed over my body causing me to fall to the ground.

The pain I felt could not be described in easily. My body where the bullets hit felt as if they were burning. I felt frozen to the ground unable to move or even breathe. It felt as if my body was being cut open and my insides being ripped apart and pulled out of my body. I was sure that this was the end for me that I was going to die right here and now. I could feel the blood flowing out of my wounds and onto the cold metal floor. My eye lids felt heavy, my mind was hazy. My head lay against the ground, all I wanted to do was close my eyes because it felt as if my pain would go way if I did.

There was a quiet voice in the back of my head. It was telling me not to give up, not to close my eyes. It told me to get up, that I was not dying here. The voice was right I could not give up. I didn't want to die. If I died I would never see my family and friends again, I would not be able to do all the things I wanted to do, and lastly if I died I would take Tal'kia with me.

I concentrated on the voice as I kept my eyes open. My arms moved to push my body up, I was able to get myself into my arms. I looked ahead of me. There on a wall was a Medi-gel dispenser. The voice told me to keep going. So I did, dragging my numb body across the floor, inching closer and closer to my salvation. With each movement I made the voice became louder and clearer. It was a voice I could not recognise, it seemed a mixture of voices.

It felt like hours as I slowly inched my way towards the dispensers, it however was only a few moments. When I reached the dispenser the voice was absolutely clear now. At first it was a mixture of my voice and hers but now it only hers. Tal'kia was shouting at me telling me to move to grab the Medi-gel. I was successful in grabbing some, I quickly applied it to my wounds. Within seconds my pain was all but gone, the Medi-gel closed up my wounds and stopped the bleeding. Where I had applied it the skin was numb but I could feel tight pulling sensations from my wounds.

With the pain gone I could move my body easily again. The entire event after I got shot was only a few seconds in real life but felt as if they had been going on for hours. I was sure that the mercs would have caught up with me and killed me but they didn't. Looking back and could make out the shapes of the mercs moving towards the opening I made in the door. I pulled myself up and kept on going grabbing some extra Medi-gel on the way. I started out walking but as feeling retuned to my body it became a jog and then I was running.

I was moving swiftly through another corridor. This one however had a lot of doors running along it sides, each of which were locked. The locked doors where small in size and each had a number assigned to them. I ran past a door that was open to find it had some beds and lockers in it. 'so living quarters? Am I really heading out of here or just going deeper into it?'

There was only one door that was not locked and that one was ahead of me. I moved my hand over the door to open it. When it opened I was pleasantly surprised to see that the room was in fact a mess with a large number of empty tables lined up with chairs along them.

I was not happy to see that there were some mercs in here as wall. They were three human Blue Suns mercs and they were eating some food at one of the tables close by. They all looked up as I entered. Judging by how surprised they where to see me, I would have guessed that they never expected to see me.

They flipped over the table that they were sitting at; using it as cover they open fire at me. I was able to use the time it took to flip the table to get back into the corridor behind me and behind the door frame. I was so drained of energy by now but I managed to activate my biotics. I fired a singularity just behind the table. It lifted two of the mercs up. I broke from cover, shooting the floating mercs with precision shots to the head. I continued to advance towards the last merc.

"Drop the gun and come out of cover and I won't kill you." I ordered the merc, hoping I could end this quickly. The merc came out of cover aiming his gun at me. Bang. If he moved a bit quicker I would be the one with a bullet in them not him. His body fell back to the ground, which was followed by his two companions when my singularity ran out.

"Looks like they were grabbing a quick bit to eat while the others where sorting you out. Bet they never expected you to come charging in." Said Tal'kia moving over to one of the dead mercs. "Look there's still some uneaten ration bars here." I was not really paying much attention to her as I was looking back over my shoulder. The instant she mentioned food, I was over next to her in a second. Grabbing a few bars, stuffing two into my pocket a tore open the last with my teeth. I almost chocked as I practically inhaled the bar. I could already feel the food working as my body started to convert it to energy. Massive amounts of energy flowed through my body restocking my reserves and gearing me up for whatever was thrown at me next.

"Hungry?" Tal'kia asked. Which I replied with a simple nod. With all the biotics, adrenalin and being shoot my blood sugar level was low so of cause I was going to be hungry.

There was another door at the other end of the mess hall. "This better be the way out because I had enough of this place for a life time." I said as I opened the door. This time the room ahead was another corridor. It wasn't very big with only one door at the very end. I descended down it until I reached the door. The door opened when the holo panel was pressed.

What was before me could only be described as amazing. The room I had just entered was huge, it was a lobby of some sort with rows and rows of chairs, a few desks. My attention was on what was right in front of me. I walked up to a window the size of a lorry. Outside there was a crater covered rock above with dozens of large towers descending from the rock ceiling downwards. Smaller structures connected some of the towers together. Sunlight could be seen reflecting off and around some of the buildings. An occasional skycar whizzed past the window.

"I think I know where we are. I think we're on omega." I said still awestruck at what I was seeing. The games didn't do this place justice, it looked magnificent. Yes it may be the Terminus Systems lawless version of Citadel but it still looked nice.

"Yes Andrew we are on Omega."

There were many ways out of the lobby area. The most obvious exit to this place was only a little distance from me. Deciding that I had overstay my welcome, I went to the door with Tal'kia. The instant I placed my hand on the door I regretted it because inside the door wasn't the way out, it led into corridor. At the end of the corridor there where men dozens of them charging towards me. I instantly closed the door, not that I would help one bit but it made me feel better.

I was about to move to another door when Blue Suns mercs began to appear out of all the exits. I was back near the window that I was at before, looking out at Omega. I was not going anywhere and they knew it. That was why they didn't bother to fire at me. I had to think up a plan and fast. As they started taking positions around the room.

As I looked around the room for a possible exit I complained to Tal'kia "You couldn't have sent me to Afterlife, no instead of dropping me in the Blue Suns base."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to send you here, I planned to put you about twenty floors above this one." The look on her face was sincere but with her I couldn't be sure. Then I looked out at Omega, I got this far, I mean I've travelled into a game world, I've got biotic powers and now on an asteroid in space. Space yes, it wouldn't get me out of here but at least it would stop them from killing me. My biotics flared. The mercs watched me move ready to kill me if they needed to, I formed a Warp in my left hand and pointed it towards the window and my right hand held my gun at my side.

A single Batarian walked out of cover. His armour was unique compared to the rest, better quality which could mean he's a superior here or even the boss. He spoke to me he did not bother hiding his anger. "You Human. You come here kill my men, destroy my equipment and damage my base. We are going to kill you, slowly, and painfully for this" He made a signal and his men, they all aimed their guns at me.

Time to stop them from killing me. "Do you know that this is!" I shout. "This is a warp and it will tear through this glass in seconds, and then this entire place will be exposed to the cold vacuum of space. It's fully formed so if you kill me it will still goes off."

"Let's hope they value their lives" Tal'kia quipped, she smiled at me. I can never understand her, does she love violence and killing. "Maybe" was her only reply.

"You're crazy! Even If you do destroy it the barrier would stop the air from leaving." The Batarian shouted back.

"Are you willing to risk your life on it? Are you men ready to die with you?" There was some chatter between the men, some even lowered their guns completely. They were getting paid a lot but where they really willing to die with a man committing suicide.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tal'kia

"If you haven't realised I'm playing for time."

"And then what?"

"I have no clue I haven't thought past buying time."

"Maybe Shepard will swoop in and save you" I can't believe it Tal'kia is messing with me at a time like this. "Come on if you are going to die you might as well enjoy your last minutes. Die with a smile on your face."

"I've got more chance in making a Reaper cry then have Shepard saving me." I said playing her little game. Again Tal'kia had a point why die brooding when you can die happy.

"You know Shepard could make a Reaper cry." She shot back.

"HAhahahahaha your probably right" All the mercs watched me. They all must have thought I was crazy. Maybe I was, maybe this is all a bad dream and I will wake up any moment. No I'm wrong this is not a dream this is real life and I'm not waking up from this.

One of the merc move closer towards me. In return I moved the warp closer to the window. It began to tear into the window. Large crack appeared across the window. The merc backed away fearing what I might do if pushed. I returned my arm and the warp back to where they originally were.

"Don't worry you're not going to die today" Tal'kia said still smiling

"Oh really. Do you know something I don't?"

"I know many things that you don't and I know that things are moving and changing because of you. A single drop in an ocean that will cause tsunamis a great distances way. The things you have done today have set in motion a series of events that will make sure you survive." Why was she always so cryptic?

"I hope your right because I don't know how we're getting out of this."

"But I've been known to be wrong, sometimes." Just them more mercs appeared from one of the doors, this time they were all wearing the same black and white armour.

"Ok newcomers this is a fully formed warp, and if you do anything we are all going to be breathing vacuum" I gave them a shortened version of what's going not really wanting to repeat myself.

"Garka what are you doing here? This is a Blue Suns problem, it has nothing to do with you." Said the Batarian in charge. I couldn't help but wonder where I heard the name Garka. Was he from the games? Whatever not that important at the moment.

"I think these mercs don't see eye to eye maybe I could get away from them when there distracted." I whisper in a voice so Tal'kia could hear.

"You know I can read your mind. You don't have to keep speaking to me"

"It's just weird, and I think its nicer this way." It true I didn't like the idea that she could read my mind, that and conversations with her would be kind of one sided.

"People might think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself." She said moving her index finger around in circles near her head to help make her point.

"Might be a good cover. People might overlook me a bit more then."

"Of cause it's our problem. Everything that goes on in this place is are problem Tarak." Said Garka. And I was pretty sure I heard of a person with the name Tarak in the games.

"You're not the one who has lost loads of men and have hundreds of thousands credit worth of damage done to his base." To be far not all of the damage was my fault, ok most but not all. And was there really that much damage?

"You did destroy like half of the warehouse." said Tal'kia

"Stop exaggerating! I only destroyed a few dozen containers." I said back. A few of the mercs still watched me. Probably hoping I wasn't insane enough to kill everyone here.

"I do not care about your men. Aria told me and I quote 'I want you to tell the Blue Suns that Aria would like to speak to the intruder alive'. You don't want to go against Aria's wishes do you Tarak?"

"Wait did he just say Aria wants to see me?" I looked over at Tal'kia.

"It sounded like that to me."

"Why does she want to see me?" I also had the idea she might want to kill me personally for all the mayhem I've caused today. Tal'kia had something else to say about it.

"I highly doubt she would go out of her way to kill a complete stranger. I would understand if she had something against you, but you have only been here for about an hour at best. The worst you did was weaken the Blue Suns making them easier for Aria to take over. See you have helped her, she might want to thank you in person."

"We both know that she won't thank me, she probably only seeing me because she thinks I might be useful."

"let's make sure your useful then" OK I'm going to have to work out how to be useful so I can get what I want. Hell I could use aria as a stepping stone to change the way everything is going to play out in the years to come. "That's a thought I know where we are but not when. When are we anyway?"

For a single and rare moment Tal'kia was straight with me. "The date is 20th January 2181 CE about 2 years before the beginning of the Eden Prime war." I wanted to complain about having to wait a few years before I meet Shepard but this might be for the best. It would give me time to work out what to do and put some plans into action for when the Reapers arrive.

Tarak looked defeated. He knew that if Aria wants something she gets it, but he can't just let the guy how made the Blue suns look like fools. "You can have him." He said to Garka. The next bit was directed at me. "But when your back is turned, when your guard is down your dead."

"I will sleep with one eye open from now on." I said back giving I'm a mocking grin. Tarak had to retrain himself from shooting me on the spot. He wanted to kill me so badly that he was almost willing to kill himself and all his men. That however would not remove the shame that had befallen the Blue Suns today.

Tarak marched off followed my many of the mercs, some stayed where they where making sure that I didn't do anything funny."You come with me" Garka said to me. I dissolved my warp, the yellow biotics slowly faded away into nothing. Garka and the other men with him escorted me out the door they came in. The door led outside the complex and into an open street.

Ahead of us were some skycars ready to take me to Aria."You do know you're going to have to work out a back story for you self." She was right Aria was going to want to know who I was, were I was from and what I was.

I moved up to the skycar and got in the back. "Let's hope I have enough time to think one up."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here chapter 6. I'm not overly happy with how its turned out so I might come back and change it around a bit later, but it serves its purpose so i'm leaving it as it is for now.**

**First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and giving their support this is the longest story I have ever done and I plan to finish it (Unlike almost every other story I do). Also I hit the 1K views milestone before I even knew it so thank you everyone.**

**Now to say some personal thank yous and answer some questions.**

**Thank you ****Michae1ange1o for you idea. I had already decided on Andrews back story before you commented so I had a nice laugh at the irony of it. Also the metaphorical bomb is a nice idea and I might use it if I ever want to rewrite the beginning of the story.**

**Thank you MECHANICALCHEESE for the comment. It never occored to me that Tal'kia does resemble CC, Tal'kia's character was one Ive had in my head for some time. She was someone I was going to use for another story and the whole Primiron background was from that as well. She is my favorite character to write about because she's so cheeky and playful but underneath shes very vulnerable. **

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6- I am Omega

I moved up to the skycar and got in the back. "Let's hope I have enough time to think one up."

The ride to Afterlife was not as long as I had hoped. During the ride Tal'kia and I had worked out a rough cover story for me, here's hoping Aria buys it. For there was no time left to make up a better one as I was escorted up the stairs to Aria's private booth.

She stood with her back towards me. My escorts took up positions around the room backing up the security there. I observed them all take positions that had a clear line of site to me. If I were to do anything I would be fired upon from twelve different locations. With no cover in site I would be dead in seconds. As I ascended the last set of stairs it kind of reminded me of how you first meet her in Mass Effect 2. Although with a lot more security.

Just before I reached the top of the stairs Aria spoke still with her back turned to me. "That's close enough." Her voice was stern leaving no room for argument. The Turian bodyguard next to me pulled his pistol out and aimed it at my head, he shook his head to tell me not to move or do anything stupid. All the other guards pulled and aimed their guns at me.

Aria gave a small nod of her head and the guards closest to me lowered their guns, I could still feel the guns trained on my back. So I still had the threat of being shot in the back. Garka moved into my way. "Stand Still" He said before activating his Omni-tool, a hologram of a human man appeared on it as he scanned my body.

"You serious couldn't have done that in the Skycar? Had to wait till now to do it when I'm only a few meters away from your boss? You seriously need better men." I spoke out loud enough for everyone in the private room.

"You know you're right. I could have had Garka scan you before bringing you all the way here." I could hear the amusement in her voice. Yes she doesn't hate me she finds me a little bit amusing.

"I find you really amusing can I have some praise?" Tal'kia spoke in a child like voice.

"No" I hissed back. Tal'kia's hopeful child like expression turned to one you would see a child make when they have been told off by their parents.

After a moment more Garka's Omni-tool bleeped telling him that the scan was done. "He's clean"

I finished my assent up the stairs to find Aria turning to face me. She looked me up and down quickly before speaking again. "I have some questions I want to ask you."

"That depends on the questions." I answer back with a smile.

"I can't believe you just quoted Aria. You're going to keep on doing it aren't you." Tal'kia had moved around me and was standing right beside Aria now. I turned to her and gave her a wink. Aria missed this as she was contemplating what she was going to ask first.

I saw her hesitation and spoke "How about a question for a question?"

Garka moved closer to me clearly angered by my suggestion. "Aria's the one who's asking questions not you." He clearly wanted to show me up for implying that he was incompetent.

"Garka. I do not need you to speak for me" Aria said with venom filling her voice. Garka backed away scared, he moved away so not to anger his boss even more.

Aria turned her attention back to me "Most don't act around me like this." She paused for a moment. Her voice sounded angry. "You are quite the interesting human, very well a question for a question then." a soft smile appeared on her face with was only there for a second before it was gone. "So seeing as it was your idea you go first." Aria clearly what'd to hear what I had to ask.

I had a few questions to ask but one came to mind. I could not help myself and had to ask. "You run Omega?"

Aria started to laugh, she shook her head a few times as she laughed. When she stopped laughing she turned around and walked forwards until her legs almost met her couch. She lifted her hands up slightly and said "I am Omega" Her voice boomed and echoed around the room. She must have practiced this a lot to get it to sound this epic.

"I can't believe you just did that. Seriously Andrew you had to ask that didn't you?" Tal'kia complained.

"Yes" was all I had to say.

Aria turned back to face me. "But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic, it doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." She moved back to sit on the couch. She got into a comfortable position with her legs crossed before continuing. "Don't fuck with aria." Aria gave me an evil looking smile.

"That's simple and easy to remember." I replied

"If you forget, someone will remind you." Aria looked over at Garka.

"And then I toss your sorry ass out the nearest airlock." Garka smiled at me feeling that he had at least won back some respect from Aria.

"You're welcome to try." Couldn't help but use that cliché.

Aria smiled at me and gestured for me to sit on her couch. I obliged and sat down where Shepard would sit in about four years.

"So my turn to ask a question. Who are you and where are you from?"

Tal'kia and I had come up with a somewhat believable back story for me "I'm Andrew Grayson and I was born on Earth I moved from place to place with my parents. Before we finally settled down on Mindor for the 'quite life' as my dad always said. "

"Isn't the place that was attacked by Batarian slaves?" Aria couldn't help but ask.

"It's my turn to ask the question" Aria kind of looked a bit sheepish for forgetting that it we where taking turns. I put on a slightly sad face before answering. "Yes it is the exact same place that was attacked by Batarian pirates." I gave it a moment before speaking again. "Ok. Why did you save my life?"

"I saved your life because I thought you would be useful. That and I wanted to thank you for weakening the Blue Suns, it's going to make it a lot easier for me when I take it over."

"See didn't I say she might want to say thank you" Tal'kia said looking very proud of herself. I just ignored her.

"Now where did you get your training?"

"When the Batarians attacked Mindoir they killed my parents. I was then taken by the Batarians. I was quickly sold to an organisation when the Batarians discovered my biotic abilities. They used me for human testing trying to create strong biotic humans. They ran loads of tests made me do some horrible things. They rebuilt me trained me and the instant I found the chance I killed them to get out of there. I've been taking work where I can"

Aria sat quietly listening to my story. "That's an interesting story. What's your next question?"

"You answered why you saved me. But I have to ask how might I be useful?"

"I might have use for someone like you but I still need to know a few more things. Like why did you attack the Blue Suns, who hired you?"

I was waiting for her to ask that question, because I would want to know why someone would attack one of the biggest merc groups in the transverse. "Do I seriously look like someone who would attack the Blue Suns by myself without armour or shields? The answer is no. No one hired me, I came to Omega to get some work. I went there to see if I could get work, ended up somewhere I wasn't supposed to be and well they didn't like it. They opened fire on me without warning so I had to fight my way out."

"Do you seriously think I would believe that?" Aria stared at me.

"If I was hired to attack or get information from the Blue Suns I would have had an exit strategy other than fight my way out." She looked at me as if I was crazy but it was true no one in their right mind would attack the Blue Suns. Although Andrew did seem to be a bit crazy. "So are you going to hire me?"

"You are skilled I give you that, but what else can you offer me?"

Ok Andrew time to sell yourself. "Apart from my biotics and fighting skills, I have a lot of information and locations that might interest you .I know things that even the Shadow Broker doesn't know" I had Aria's attention. She gave me a nod to continue. "For example I know about your little secret bunker on D-Deck"

The look on Aria's face was priceless. She was shocked, only a few of her close subordinates and friends knew about her bunker. Someone had sold her out and when she found them they were going to pay. Her expression hardened now seeing me as a threat. "How did you know about my bunker? Blackmail won't work on me."

"I wasn't blackmailing you with the information. No I was just going to suggest that you stock pile it with lots and lots of cool toys. If someone is stupid or smart enough to take Omega from you. It's going to take an army to take it back, and whoever's sitting on your throne will know that. They will also know that the people of Omega won't like change. So control of the populous would be a must. It would take too many people to police the streets so they would divide everyone probably with shields supplanted with mechs who could move through the shields with ease."

"Do you know something I don't? Is there someone who wants my 'Throne'? And be careful because your next words could be your last." If looks could kill the one Aria was giving me would have killed me twice over.

"There are probably loads of people who want your thrown. I am not one of them, you are a person I would not want as an enemy."

Aria's face softened and then she started to laugh "The moment I got the report on your attack on the Blue Suns I thought you where interesting. Now I know you're fascinating. I'm a very good judge of character and I can tell that you are a man of your word, very loyal. Garka get me a full report on my bunker and its supplies. Do you have any more advice for me?"

"I have a few more things I would like to talk to you about..."

We talked for about another 20 mins. I gave Aria advice from locations that might be of interest, the location of a few of advanced tech she might want to know about and places of might yield stuff later.

"Wow you really are playing all your cards with her. Do you think you can trust her?" Asked Tal'kia.

"Why have you told me all this? You could have gone to the Shadow Broker with all this information, I'm sure he would have given you a lot of credits for all of this." Aria asked clearly curious, with all the information that was given to her she could strengthen her hold on the Terminus Systems immensely. There had to be a catch of some kind.

"I told you all of this because I might need your help later."

"I do not like being indebted to people."

"Trust me when I call in these favours it's going to been in your best interest as well."

"Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"I have come into possession of some frightening information. You have heard of the Protheans."

"An extinct race that mysteriously vanished over fifty thousand years ago, the created of the mass relays and the Citadel. All modern technology is based on there's. What about them?"

"They just disappeared, a galaxy wide empire that just disappeared. If it was a civil war there would be more ruins and one side most likely would have survived. But like you said they vanished as if they were deliberately wiped off the face of the galaxy."

"So you're saying someone or something deliberately wiped them out and then vanished? That's a bit farfetched."

"It mostly a theory, although I have information that the colossal dreadnought ship seen in the Perseus Veil has some connection to the ones who destroyed the Protheans. Although it's not conclusive.."

"We will have to see. However until you have more proof I will make use of you." She said with a large grin upon her face.


End file.
